Fire Emblem Working Title
by JustSomeGuy15
Summary: [Sacred Stones] Chapter 4: The battle with the bandits, and Seymour introduces himself. Holy shiesta, I'm back!
1. Ch1: Begining of the End

Fire Emblem 

The Sacred Stones (Working title)

A/N: Yes, it's me again. Guess I have a bit of explaining to do.

For those who have read my Golden Sun story, 'Era of Alchemy' I'm sorry I haven't updated it after promising to do so. I've had some Internet problems, and I'll get around to updating it, soon.

For this story, I will try and update it after I get a couple reviews. Again, a comment, suggestions, flames, all accepted.

The title is nothing special, but I haven't thought of a name yet, so give me time.

With the above stated, lets try this once more.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Prologue: Beginning of the End

Eirika stood with a defiant eye, Rapier in hand, alongside her brother, who was clutching in one hand, the Raginlief. Behind them, stood companions of old, whom assisted them a year past during the War of the Stones. Also, flanks of spear-wielding soldiers and mounted knights of Frelia, Renais, and Rausten stood behind them. All to face the ultimate enemy.

Before the army stood a sea of abominations. Skeletal warriors, Gargoyles, Centaurs, and undead knights, All gathered around five shadowed figures. One was grasping a silver-colored thorny lance. Another was tall, lean, and held a giant weapon. The third was shorter, but was grasping a deadly, gold-lined Shamshir. The next glowed with a powerful magic aura. And the last remained hidden under a white cloak, inhuman red eyes glowing from beneath.

'How did it come to this…?" Eirika thought to herself, as Ephraim readied the charge.

This was it. This was the final test to decide the fate of the world. All to save Magvel from a wretched madman…again.

But one has to ask themselves, 'How DID it come to this?'

Let's go back in time, and find out.

(Pre-rift in time: 6 months ago, Renais.)

Ephraim sat upon a throne of silver, lined with velvet cushion, one arm rested upon the armrest, another pressed to his temple. Gloved hands laced and tangled with the green colored hair, as a sigh escaped his parted lips.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Came a soft voice from his right.

Jarred, Ephraim turned and opened his eyes, to see his younger sibling staring at him through soft eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Eirika. Just thinking of a few things, is all."

"Is it about the complaints the villagers send?" Eirika said, still softly.

"Yeah. Apparently there are some bandits who still think they can push our countrymen around." The king replied.

"What are you going to do, Brother?"

"I sent Seth out with Kyle, and Forde."

Eirika took in a short breath, then said, "Do you think they'll be fine?"

Ephraim replied with a faint smile, "Those three are Renais' finest Paladins. A few bandits will be nothing to them."

Eirika returned the smile, then nodded. "It must be tough, being a king."

"It's a lot tougher than I thought…but it's not so bad." He then stood up, and walked over to the eastern wall, where an ornamented shelf held two weapons: A blade—Siegmund, and a lance—Sieglinde. The Sacred Twins of Renais. "Has it really been a year?" He spoke, turning and facing the younger sibling.

Eirika lightly cocked her head, bringing one hand to rest against the top of her golden breastplate. "Since we defeated the Demon King? Nearly a year…yes."

"Time certainly flies…doesn't it?"

"It certainly does."

The siblings stared at each other, then, for the longest time, neither one making a sound, or movement. However, before Ephraim could muster up a sentence, the large twin doors at the end of the walkway flung open, clattering against the marble walls. There stood Seth, Kyle, and Forde. Ephraim whisked back onto the throne, Eirika stepping off the small raised square marble, where the throne was stationed.

"Your Highness," Seth began, "I bring news from the field." Then started down the fairly short roll of red carpet, the other two Paladins following close behind. The knights' black, red, and green colored armor glistened in the bright sunlight that beamed through the windows on either side of the room.

"Seth, what news do you bring? Did the attack go well?" Ephraim began, now returning to sitting upon the throne.

"Yes, my king. The attack was over shortly before it began." Seth said.

"We pushed our way through the ranks, and managed to defeat the apparent captain of the group." Kyle spoke, whilst knelt, head hung forward.

"After the leader fell," Forde continued, "the remaining bandits turned and fled to the eastern mountains."

"We suspect this might be where their stronghold is. There is likely to be dozens, if not hundreds of bandits there, if this is true." Seth finished.

All was silent in the marbled hall, as Ephraim took a moment to take this information in. Finally, he rose, and the three Paladins rose, and looked upon their king. "If we should choose to storm the mountains, what chance would we have of returning with our lives?"

"Not very well, milord." Kyle spoke, "I scouted ahead after the battle, and there were bandits scattered all across the mountain pass. It looked as though they managed to throw some wood and iron together to make a Balista."

Eirika took the next pause to throw in her own comment. "Can't we just send a brigade of troops up the mountain? If possible I can lead them myself, and—" She was cut off as Seth interrupted.

"Begging your pardon, Princess. But that wouldn't be the wisest course of action…"

"Why?" Ephraim said.

Kyle and Forde quickly exchanged looks, before Kyle went on. "Reports suggests a mysterious figure wandering about the countryside." Ephraim was slightly taken aback. A stranger? In Renais? Who could it be?

"The supposed stranger wanders around Renais, disguised in a white cloak. All who approach him are slain on sight, reports say." Seth spoke.

"A stranger…even so, we cannot ignore the pleas from our countrymen. We must deal with this bandit problem first."

"But my king," Seth pleaded, "What if this stranger were to come for you? And why did he choose here, of all places? He is clearly after you…"

"I know, Seth. But if this stranger is after me, he should know exactly where to find me. I'm more concerned of the bandits returning to terrorize our people."

"What do you suggest, Your Highness?" Kyle said.

There was another short pause.

"Seth, Kyle, Forde."

"Yes?" They all said in unison.

"The four of us will march on the Bandits Mountain."

"But, King Ephraim, you must remain here in the capital. If you should fall on the mountain…" Seth said with concern. He clearly wanted Ephraim to stay, but the king wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"Seth, I'll be fine. I'm still a fighter, you know that. We've faced far worse things than bandits…we all have. No matter how many there are, I'm sure the four of us will be fine."

"But…" Seth continued to plea.

"Seth, Renais will be fine until we get back. If it's only bandits, we shouldn't be gone that long. Besides, if we let these things go unchecked, it will only worsen. We must end this, before it does."

With a sigh, Seth finally gave up. "Very well, my king. I follow your word on this."

Ephraim nodded, "Go and prepare, I'll be along shortly."

With this said, the three gave a short nod, turned, and marched out of the throne room, closing the large doors behind them.

Once all was quiet again, Eirika leaped in front of her brother, a worried look on her features, "Brother, you can't go! Not with these numbers…"

Ephraim again was taken aback. Did his own sister…doubt him, and the knights? No, that couldn't be it. Eirika finished with, "Let me go, at least!"

"No, Eirika." Ephraim immediately shot back, as if he knew she was going to say it. "You must stay here, and protect Renais Castle, until I return."

"But, brother…"

"Eirika, I'll be fine. I promise. A few bandits can never bring me down. I'm a king, remember? And we did defeat the Demon King, correct?"

Eirika nodded, slowly. "Yes…we did. But I don't feel comfortable, you dashing off into a bandit stronghold with so few men…"

"Just as I don't feel comfortable leaving the castle unchecked. But this must be done. I'll be fine, OK?"

"All right…but please…promise me you'll return safely." Eirika said softly, looking up at her brother with half teary eyes. Ephraim couldn't help but smile. "All right, I promise."

The twins then shared a brief hug, then Ephraim departed for the armory. He didn't feel it was needed to use Sacred weapons on bandits. Eirika stood before the throne, and watched her twin depart for a semi-dangerous mission.

'Brother…please stay safe."

VVV

Liked it? Hated it? Too long, too short, etc. Please R&R.


	2. Ch2: New Enemy

Fire Emblem 

The Sacred Stones

(Working Title)

A/N: Instead of waiting for reviews, I have decided to go ahead and submit another chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1: New Enemy

"Master, you have summoned me?"

Inside the deep, barely lit cave, the air was thick with the scent of amber's burning, and the closed quarters along with the several torches burning made the air quite thick. However, the man concealed in a white cloak, sitting upon a makeshift throne of stone didn't seem to care.

"Yes, servant…I have." Hissed the cloaked one. His voice seemed almost inhuman, as his voice carried a light echo to it. Like that of a spirit talking.

However, the man whom he was speaking to seemed normal…to an extent. His long silver-colored hair fell loosely down his backside, stopping just over his shoulders. His bangs also hung loosely in front, the very tips just hanging over his hazel eyes.

A trenchcoat-like robe of dark indigo color, draped against the solid stone rock. Open in the front, it revealed what looked like nothing but a simple cloth shirt of black. Skin-tight white leggings pulled up through matching shorts, cut off not 4 inches from beneath the kneecap. Boots of solid black clicked lightly against the stone, as the man walked toward the white-cloaked one.

"My lord, of what do you ask of me?" He spoke lightly, kneeling down to one knee.

There was a brief pause, the soft crackling of the torches burning seemed to go on, and on.

"…Seymour, do you trust your master?"

The man called Seymour seem dumbstruck, "Of course I do, my lord."

"Then it is time to go." The cloaked one responded.

"Go, my lord?"

"…Seymour. Do you know why you were created?"

"…" Another pause, then the cloaked one went on.

"I created you, your younger brothers, and your sister for only one purpose…"

"…To destroy the new rulers of Magvel." Seymour finished.

"That is correct. We'll start with Ephraim, of Renais. Nova."

At the name, a man bearing a solid black cloak entered the small room. A single flame symbol of silver knitting was upon the very top of his hood, which was pulled just high enough to conceal only his eyes. "You called, Your Unholyness?" He had a bony face, as well a double chin.

"Nova, take a battalion of those mercenary forces you hired, and make camp near Castle Renais. Wait for the king to come around the mountain pass, and catch them in an ambush."

Not questioning his orders, the Druid nodded, "Your will be done." Then exited the room to carry out his orders. Seymour, however, stood directly before the throne, locking eyes with the darkness under the white cloak. "My lord, what are you thinking?"

"Scouts say that Ephraim has lead a small band of Renais knights to the eastern mountains. To eliminate a bandit threat, I believe."

"But my lord, how will we know if Ephraim will return by way of the mountain pass?" Seymour asked.

"That is where you come in, Seymour. You are to follow Ephraim into the mountains, and help him to eliminate the bandits. Then, you will lead them through the southern mountains, where Nova and his men will be waiting. Then you will return here." He instructed.

For the longest time, Seymour stood still, taking his orders in. When he was about to turn around, his Master stopped him. "Also, Seymour…tell your youngest brother to take our best spy and head to Jehanna. I want to know of what's going on over there."

At that, Seymour's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Yet another silence, "You have your orders, Seymour. Do not question me."

Scoffing, Seymour turned around and began out the corridor, he could hear his Master say, "Failure is not an option…servant." Just before he was out of earshot.

"Foolish bastard…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, my lord. We've stocked up on some healing items, just in case. Fresh weapons were provided by the armory. We leave on your word, my king."

"Good." Ephraim replied, who had just tied the last piece of armor to his chest and shoulder, then mounted the blazing white steed. Forde and Kyle strode over to their side, both holding the reigns of chocolate colored mares. "King Ephraim, are you certain about this?" Forde asked once more.

"Forde! Why must you question our king so? You—"

"Kyle, peace. Forde, after everything we've been through, how can you question us now?" Ephraim spoke with a sharp look.

Forde, only stood there, then mounted his steed. "My apologies, my king. I will follow you to the ends of the world. You know this."

"That I do."

"My king," Seth spoke, after giving the signal for several soldiers to lower the castle's drawbridge, "Shall we go, my lord?"

"Yes. Let us go with haste."

The four lined up next to one another, and waited as several blue-armored soldiers were lowering the drawbridge of the castle. Until at last, the drawbridge landed on the ground outside with an earth-shaking rumble. The sky was vast, and blue, the fields of grass and the distant mountains looking most promising.

And so, the four set off toward the eastern mountains, unaware of the troops laying in wait for an ambush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter turned up a little shorter than I had hoped, sorry.

You know the drill. R&R!


	3. Ch3: Trouble Approaches

Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones 

(Working Title)

A/N: After a week of no Internet, I'm finally back. I'm going to try and update, with a fairly good chapter. Be forewarned: I may not update again until I have gotten at least 2 reviews. But maybe I'll find inspiration for a new chapter, and may update again, but that may not happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch:2 Trouble Approaches

The closed quarters of the cave now seemed damp, and cold, as the many torches had now blown out. However, the one bearing the white cloak made no movements from the stone throne, until another form sauntered into the room.

"You summoned me, Master?" Said the tall and lean form. He wore what seemed to be a one-piece outfit: a white cloak of sorts, yet it was semi-tight, like a normal shirt. Silver plates of armor with blue stripes were strapped across his chest and torso, and two matching shoulder pads tied tight to his body. He wore no boots of any kind, yet had some of his hands taped up in black tapings. Platinum color hair flowed down into a ponytail that stopped just under his shoulder-line.

"Ah, Rinsharu," Spoke the cloaked one, "Come, sit. There is much I must explain to you." And extended a hand outward, though it remained hidden under the cloak.

Not waiting a moment, Rinsharu slowly stepped forward, and slid down into an Indian-style sitting position, hands cupping to his kneecaps. "What is it, my lord?"

"Rinsharu…you know why I created you and your siblings, correct?"

"Of course, my lord. You want to eliminate the new rulers of Magvel…" Replied the warrior.

"That is right. I have sent Nova and your elder brother Seymour out to assassinate King Ephraim, of Renais."

For a moment, Rinsharu glinted his eyes and stared off at nothing, looking disgusted at the names. 'Why Nova…? He is only a pitiful druid. He'll be slain far too easily! I should have been sent, not that foolhardy dastard…' He thought, but was interrupted when his master continued.

"But I have a new task for you. Before we can begin our campaign, we must know of our enemies. You are to go to Jehanna, and collect as much information about her king—Joshua—as you can."

"You wish to kill King Joshua? But why?" Rinsharu asked, seeming hesitant.

At the question, a low hiss came from beneath the cloak, "Rinsharu…are you questioning your lord and creator?"

A light sweat came to the back of the man's neck, and he swallowed hard. The damp, yet still humid temperature of the cave made it nearly difficult to breathe, and he felt nearly faint. "N-No my lord! I would never question your rule…"

The cloaked one seemed pleased, "You are young and ambitious, Rinsharu. You know not what powers I possess. I could return you to a lump of mud and flesh if I desired it."

"Master, you must at least tell me: why are we starting this campaign? What are you gaining from it?"

A pause. The man upon the throne didn't seem to wish to answer.

"Master, please!"

Yet another pause dragged on, then, "You will find out in all due time. For now, you will do what I command, or you will cease to exist. Before you leave, find your remaining brother and sister, and tell them to come to me. Now, go."

A light mutter came from the warrior's mouth, but he rose from his position, and bowed slowly, "As you command," then departed.

Outside the cave entrance, leaned against the wall was a stout figure, which wore an oversized one-piece robe of black-tissue. The sleeves were massive, the ends barely dangling half an inch from the stone ground. A vest of light blue clung to his chest, held together by three buckles in the front. Like the others, his hair was also silver, and fell loosely to the base of his neck.

As Rinsharu emerged, he turned to the figure, and nodded. "Master wishes to see you now, Darus."

Nodding in return, Darus pressed up from the wall as Rinsharu left to complete his duties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My king, be aware! We're nearly a half mile from the reported stronghold of the bandits."

By now, the four had been riding for nearly half a day, chasing footprints, reports, and rumors of the bandits lair. Now, they had located their destination. Ephraim had readied the Raginlief, and now clutched it in one hand, the other holding the leather reins of the horse, and was guiding the creature up the mountain slope. "I understand, Seth. Let us prepare before storming the mountain."

It was a good thing they had decided to stop when they did. At the exact moment Ephraim's boots thunked against the mountain, a silver colored axe whizzed by his horse's head, and landed with a 'clang!' on the ground at Seth's feet.

Ephraim instinctively jumped back, reading his weapon, Kyle and Forde standing in front of him. They were ready to take a blow for their king. "Stay behind us until we can locate the enemy, sir!" Kyle shouted, a javelin readied and aimed toward the sky.

"Where did that axe come from?" Ephraim pondered yet never took his guard down.

"My king! Look, up there!" Came Seth's voice.

All eyes turned upward, to see a tower of a man, grasping a huge silver colored Killer Axe. He wore a helm with devil horns twisting backward, spiked bones of armor twisting from behind him, down his bare chest. (A/N: A Warrior class.)

"Who are you!" Ephraim shouted up the mountain. He received a staunch laughter, followed by gruff words,

"I am Zatch! The leader of this band! And you are Ephraim of Renais! Correct?" Came the mans voice from up high.

"That I am. What are you doing in my kingdom, terrorizing my people?" Ephraim replied.

"To lure you here, of course! You'd be surprised how many underground assassin and mercenary guilds want you dead!"

"Wretch! Come down here and face us! If you surrender, maybe we'll let you live!" Forde shouted, reading a blade of steel making.

"Forde, peace," Ephraim said, "And you!" He directed his voice to that of Zatch, "You will surrender to us, at once. Or fall here on this mountain!"

However, as he spoke those words, a loud whistle echoed across the mountain, and soon, many footsteps were carried along the slopes of the mountain. "King Ephraim be on your guard! The bandits approach!"

It was true, and it wasn't a very good situation. The group had been trapped halfway up the mountain, and it was only a single slope. To their right, was the rest of the mountain, and to their left, nearly one hundred feet of nothing, all the way to the jagged rocks below.

Behind them, flanks of axe and sword-wielding bandits rushed up from behind, from the front, came more axe-wielding foes. And up above, line-after-line of archers lined up behind Zatch, who was, by now, smirking. "Looks like you're outnumbered! Such a shame. To die all the way up here, and no one to know of your death!"

The four men closed together, Seth and Forde facing the back. Kyle and Ephraim to the front. Maybe they would die…but not without a fight. "You think you can win? I think you're in for a terrible surprise!" Ephraim shouted.

A second whistle followed, and the battle began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little better than previous chapters, I think. Remember: two reviews to update.

R&R!


	4. Ch4: Still More Trouble

Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones 

(Working Title)

Author's Note: Been having more Internet problems, and I see I only got one review. I'll update now, anyway. Going to try and make this a good one. If its not, sorry. All writers have to start somewhere. Also, this chapter will have some mild gore, but nothing too bad. Let me know if I must change the rating.

Ch.4: Still More Trouble

As the second ear-splitting whistle echoed off the mountains, the bandits slowly closed in and encircled the band of four, cutting off all points of escape. They were boxed in on all sides, escape was inevitable.

"My king, fight with caution, we are deftly outnumbered," Came Seth's voice from behind him. Kyle took up a spear, aiming the very tip outward, toward the oncoming foes. Ephraim stood just to his right, both gloved hands gasping the Raginlief, awaiting the charge, "Be strong, everyone," was the only thing the king could bring himself to say.

In a situation such as this, it was difficult to find the right words to say.

High on the cliff, Zatch continued to bellow out, apparently finding enjoyment from the horrid luck of the Renais knights. Finally, he raised his giant axe into the air, and shouted over the cliff, "Slay them all!"

At that, the sky became black as a storm of arrows showed from on high. The bandits charged forward, bringing iron and steel weapons about in hopes of catching their prey off guard.

Moving one foot back, and digging it into the dirt, Ephraim pushed his weight forward, thrusting the head of his weapon into the chest of an oncoming enemy, then ripped it out, causing blood to shoot across the ground, catching another foe in a horizontal whipping motion.

Kyle was quick to slip off of his horse. At these numbers, fighting from horseback was danger to both man and beast. As his feet hit the ground, a quick and forceful thrust with the lance skewed through a bandits chest, passed through his body, and ripped open another's throat.

Seth was tightly holding onto the reins of his horse, horizontally swinging a silver blade back and forth, each time claiming the lives of several foes. A loud 'crunch' was heard, as the horse trampled over a sword-bearers leg, who died shortly from a sword-swipe from the Silver Knight.

Forde, unlike Kyle, stayed upon his horse. He remained behind Seth, and was grasping three javelins. He was looking through the sea of foes to see which ones posed the most threat. And those that were, were laid out upon the side of the mountain, a lance embedded into their skulls.

Zatch watched all of this, much to his amusement. To his left and right, his volley of archers were preparing a second storm of deadly arrows. As the signal was given, the multiple snapping of bowstrings echoed off the sides of the mountain, and a sea of arrows plunged downward.

Ephraim swiftly bent his body to the side, evading a vertical swing from an axe-wielding bandit. Then, with such grace, he swept his left boot along the ground, catching both sand, and the leg of the foe, whom plummeted to his death, off the side of the mountain. Another bandit saw his opened; the king was down on the ground, now was the time to strike! —Or so he thought. He charged forward, axe at the ready. Before, however, he could even bring his weapon down, a sharp pain ripped through his stomach. He looked down to see a lance passing from his backside, through his stomach.

Kyle, now amused himself, quickly removed the lance from the bandit, spun it around in a skillful manor, the blunt end whipping against a bandit's head, and sent him also down the side of the cliff, to his death.

"Kyle, you saved my life. I thank you!" Exclaimed Ephraim, who shot up to his feet, only to catch a blow with the Raginlief.

Suddenly, the attack seemed to stop, as the bandits backed away… slowly. To Ephraim's horror, he soon discovered why. He looked up just in time to see a large volley of arrows barreling down upon them. His heart pounded viciously against his chest. There was no way any of them would survive. At the last possible moment, however, he spotted a large clump of rocks, just big enough for all four of them. The formation was set against the mountain, and offered perfect shelter from the arrows, however, it would mean close-quarters fighting.

"This way, quickly!" Ephraim called, and dove behind the rocks, a trail of dusting left in his wake.

After his blade ripped through another foe, Seth leapt off of his horse, and made a mad dash for the rocks, Forde and Kyle at his heels.

Just as they all stepped under the formation an ear-splitting clatter shook the four's nerves as the ground suddenly became filled with arrows. Ephraim knew it was no time to rest, for the rest of the bandits were still out there. Again, Seth and Forde took up positions to one side, Ephraim and Kyle to another.

"Seth, this isn't looking good, how many more are there?" Came Ephraim's voice, slightly shaky.

"I'm afraid its far from over, my king," Seth replied, then motioned with his sword toward the east. What Ephraim saw made his heart stop, nearly instantly.

Up the side of the mountain pass, two long rows of reinforcements were flanking another tall, gruff looking man, who's weapon of choice, was also a large axe. Zatch's voice caught the king's attention, "Ha! Looks like my son has arrived with back up! You cannot hope to win, now!"

But Ephraim wasn't about to give up, not now. He couldn't. He couldn't leave his sister all alone in the capital. He promised to return to her safely. He had to fight on, for both his future, and the future of Renais.

The sudden clatter of weapons caught his attention, as Seth and Kyle vigorously fended off a sea of foes. Ephraim spun around, swinging the Raginlief around his neck and shoulders, until it was aimed straight ahead. A quick thrust, a gurgling noise and another foe fell backward, dead.

Forde now drew forth a steel sword, and went to parrying blow after blow of a swordmaster. Until, of course, the foe was met with the head of a lance through his stomach, held of course, by Ephraim. "Be careful, Forde. Would be a shame to die now, wouldn't you think?"

At that, Forde grinned sheepishly, stepped back, then thrust forward, bringing down another foe. Seth was slowly advancing outward, but tried to remain under the rocks, as arrows continued to fly. The sounds of steel swords clashing together now filled the air, all that was once good in the world seemed to have vanished. Bodies were strewn about; both fresh and dried blood colored the once beautiful gray-colored rocks.

Ephraim stood at Forde's side, with each lethal blow he dealt with his weapon, more continued to step forward, blindly trying to kill him. Another quick spin with his weapon, and a sudden thrust forward, he skillfully claimed the lives of three men, who were now skewered, on his weapon. With a swift kick, he sent all three off of his weapon, crashing into more oncoming foes. His eyes looked over his weapon, and nearly grimaced at the sight. The blade of the lance was now colored red, the once bright silver shine of the steel now gone.

Still, the fighting was not yet over. A sudden cry caused Ephraim to spin around. Kyle was leaning against the side of the mountain, and just ripped an arrow from his shoulder. "Bastards… they sent archers down here, King Ephraim!"

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Asked the king, who pulled a vulnerary from his satchel at his side, and offered it to Kyle.

Taking it, he used his teeth to open the small cork, and pulled the liquid into the small hole that was caused by the arrow. The seething pain slowly diminished, as the wound closed up. "It's not looking good, my king… there are still many foes scattered across the mountain. And there are still more reinforcements to worry about." Kyle spoke, softly.

"But we will not give up, Kyle. We will survive. Where are those reinforcements, anyway? Should they not have arrived by now?"

At this, Kyle looked past the still fighting Seth, to see a bare mountain path in the distance. There was no one, except flank after flank of axe-wielders. "You are right. I wonder what—…"

"Hey! This is no time for niceties!" Forde called over his shoulder, now using his lance to block many axe-swipes. Ephraim and Kyle exchanged quick looks then rose up and continued fighting. A bandit thought he'd be brave, and tried to climb onto the rock formation so he could leap down and cut one of them down.

However, just as he stood straight up on the formation, a javelin whisked through the air, and embedded itself into his neck. '_That's the last one_…' Forde thought. The knight held a left-over iron lance in front of him, holding with both hands, to fend off attackers, whilst Ephraim picked them off.

In an instant, Seth dropped the silver blade, and removed him his back, a lance of gold coloring, a light blue ribbon was tied underneath the head, and the leather grappling points were also of a blue coloring. (A/N: The Brave Lance.)

Spinning it once behind his back, Seth grasped the lance, and thrust it forward, catching a bandit on the shoulder, then swung it to the left, beheading another foe. Blood shot up, like a volcano from the nub, before the corpse fell back against the ground, causing some foes to trip, and fall.

Suddenly, Ephraim took notice of several things: reinforcements still had not arrived, there were no longer any arrows being fired from the sky, and the bellows of Zatch had stopped. Was something amiss? After bringing another bandit down, Ephraim looked up, to see a headless Zatch speared through a jagged rock, the archers bodies hanging over the edge of the cliff.

The king's voice caught in his throat, "What happened up there?"

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the ground, and a wave of flames swept up the mountain pass. "Look out!" Seth called, and quickly withdrew his weapons to their sheathes, and crouched down behind the rock formation. The others did as such, just as the wall of purgatory swept over them, burning all that were not behind the rocks.

The heat was intense, even behind the formation, and the air seemed to thicken, making for difficult breathing. However, it soon passed, and the four were met with cool air once again. Slowly, Ephraim emerged from the rocks, and stepped out into the open. There was nothing left. The wall of flames had swept the corpses, as well the living foes away. All that remained was pools of dried blood under coats of ash.

"Who, or what, did that?" Ephraim asked no one in particular.

Seth kept a hand upon his sword at his side, ready to bring it out again, if needed. "I am unsure, my king, but who ever did it, is clearly a superior magic user. We should be extremely cautions."

Ephraim nodded, as Kyle spoke up next, "My king, now that the battle is over, we should be returning to Castle Renais, now."

The soft clicking of boots against the stone caught the four's attention, and all eyes turned to the bottom of the slope, which curved around and continued down the other side of the mountain. A figure emerged, platinum colored hair swaying as a soft breeze blew, and the back of his trenchcoat-like robe swayed about behind him.

Seth quickly withdrew his blade, and stepped in front of King Ephraim, "Who are you?"

The figure lifted his head, to reveal a solemn smile, and raised his right hand. Seth tensed, as Kyle and Forde readied their weapons.

"Peace, humble knight of Renais. I am called Seymour. I have heard of your terrible situation, and I came to assist. I trust I was not wrong in doing so?"

Ephraim stepped from behind the Silver Knight, still clutching his blood-stained weapon, "How did you know we were here?"

The smile on Seymour turned to a sort of sheepish grin. "I didn't, king of Renais. I was simply passing through, and recognized you as the ruler of Renais. It seems I have arrived just in time."

Seth still did not trust this man. There was something odd about him, "Why would you assist us? You do not seem to be from Renais."

"I am not, humble knight. But I could not just stand by and watch a king be outnumbered, and slain by feeble bandits."

"Well, I thank you for your assistance, Seymour. But we should be heading back to the castle…" Ephraim began but was cut off by the incarnation.

"Allow me to guide you back to the castle, my liege. The normal way off the mountain is not safe, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Seth asked, straightforwardly.

"Even more bandits and assassins are lying in wait. They will attack at your approach," Seymour stated, now beckoning with his hands. "Follow me, I'll show you a separate path off the mountain," then turned, and began down the slope.

Ephraim exchanged looks with Seth, then started after Seymour, Kyle and Forde following close behind. Seth made a low sound, as he began after them.

Something wasn't right about that man.

This might be the best chapter I've done so far.

Read & Review!


End file.
